


Midnight Humiliation

by HyperactivePuppy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring Hunk, Caring Lance, Caring Shiro, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Like Seriously Graphic Vomit, Miserable Keith, Poor Allura is kind of freaked out, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Vomit, You Have Been Warned, airsick, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperactivePuppy/pseuds/HyperactivePuppy
Summary: During their first week aboard the Castle of Lions, Keith wakes up sick in the middle of the night. Miserable and unsure what to do as he still doesn’t know the other Paladins well, he goes to Shiro for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another excuse to torture poor Keith. XD Hope you enjoy!

Keith woke with a start—the kind that leaves you disorientated and confused and altogether unsure of the date, year, time, or even who you are. The only thing his tired mind could grasp was the feeling of intense nausea that swamped his system. A breathy burp rose without warning and he slammed a fist to his mouth, panic twisting his gut. Heat rose within and suddenly he felt trapped under the thick duvet of his room in the castle. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying desperately to swallow down the rising sickness. He needed to get up. Right now. Stat. Because he was undoubtedly going to be very sick in about thirty seconds.

Keith tugged at the sheets, cursing when his clumsy hands slipped on the material. Acid rose in his throat and he tried frantically to swallow. But it was too late. One hand rose to his mouth just as watery liquid shot up his throat. He coughed, trying to catch the small puddle of sick in his palm. His hands were shaking so badly he could hardy keep it from spilling. Not that it really mattered. A second later his body was ravaged by another heave, this one deep and guttural. He groaned and burped into his hand before bringing up a flood of half-digested food. Warm sick soaked his t-shirt and coated the bedsheets as he tried to drag himself out of bed. He managed to manoeuvre so his head was hanging over the edge before the next wave came, thick and hot.

Tears sprung to his eyes, whether from the strain or panic he didn’t know. The room was so dark and he couldn’t remember where he had put the trash can that each of the rooms on the castle had. Not that it really mattered now as the whole bed was covered in sick. A sob rose in his throat, quickly followed by a retch. Keith raised a trembling hand to his mouth, sniffing hard.

He stayed hovering over the side of the bed for some indeterminate amount of time, letting the waves of hot nausea wash over him until it gradually dulled into a mild queasiness. Slowly he straightened up, shivering now that the heat of the nausea had left. His hands were shaking so badly he could barely untangle the soiled blankets wrapped around his legs, and once he managed to free himself, it took several failed attempts to actually stand upright.

His teeth chattered as he reached for the light switch. Light flooded the room and a renewed sense of despair flooded Keith’s sleep addled mind. The room was a mess. Vomit coated the blankets and mattress and spread out across the floor. Another sob rose in his throat and he stifled it down. Crying wouldn’t help him now. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t go back to sleep now—not with the dishevelled state of the bed. The castle of lions probably had spare bedrooms, but they had barely been on the ship a week and Keith had no idea where to even begin to look. Besides, his legs felt too week to even carry him across the room, let alone through all of the castle’s corridors.

Another twinge of nausea wormed at his stomach, bringing with it the horrifying realisation. He would have to wake someone. As it was, he was barely holding it together and if the uneasiness of his stomach was anything to go by, this was far from over.

Decision made, Keith slumped to the floor while he ran over a map of the bedrooms in his head. Lance’s room was the closest, but there was no way Keith was going to him. He didn’t know any of the paladins well, having kept to himself most of the time since they left earth. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk already all knew each other from the Garrison and Keith felt uncomfortable butting himself in with their group. That just left Shiro, assuming he didn’t want to go to the Alteans for help.

That was okay, he supposed. Shiro didn’t judge or laugh at him and he had definitely seen him sick before on more than one occasion back at the Garrison. Of course, Keith wished more than anything that he could just hide away and not tell anyone about his situation, but he was exhausted and shaking and really didn’t feel well. He would have to wake Shiro.

His legs shook as he dragged himself up from the floor and he had to pause a moment while the room spun lazily around him. His stomach lurched unpleasantly and for a moment he feared he would be sick again. But the nausea faded back to a dull throb and he was able to shuffle down the hallway to Shiro’s room.

He paused in front of the door, teeth clacking and hand shaking as it hovered above the lock panel. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure of his decision. Shiro was most likely asleep. He didn’t want to wake him just because he had gotten sick and didn’t want to deal with it on his own. What was he even supposed to say?

“Hi Shiro, I kind of threw up all over my bed—can you help me clean it up?”

A shudder of humiliation ran through him. He felt like a little kid. What was he even doing? Eighteen-year-olds didn’t run for help when they got sick in the middle of the night. He was pathetic.

Another shiver ran through his body and suddenly he wished he had thought to grab a blanket. Was the castle always this cold? His thin grey t-shirt seemed way too light.

As these thoughts chased themselves around his brain, a creak echoed through the hallway, startling him so badly he jumped, hitting his hand against the door.

 _Well, here goes nothing_ , he thought and pressed his palm against the lock pad on the door.

Shiro’s room was dark compared with the hallway and it took his eyes a moment to adjust. He waited, poised in the doorway until he could make out the dim shape of Shiro’s sleeping form before creeping forwards. The older man’s chest rose and fell steadily and soft snores filled the room.

Keith hovered above him, doubting everything again. What was he even doing? He sucked in a deep breath and whispered, “Shiro?”

Shiro’s body stirred but he didn’t wake and Keith felt his heart begin to pound against his ribs.

“Shiro?” he tried again, louder this time.

“Hmmph…wha?” came Shiro’s sleepy voice. He blinking, propping himself up with his metal arm as he rubbed at his eyes with his flesh hand. “Keith?”

“Mmm,” Keith said, rooted to the spot. His heart was racing so fast he could hardly breath and his eyes were suddenly stinging.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro prompted, sounding significantly more awake. He pulled back the blankets and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Keith sniffed, fighting to hold back tears. “I…I th-threw up,” he mumbled, wishing he could be anywhere else.

Shiro was on his feet in a moment, reaching out to grasp Keith’s shoulder. His eyes were bright with concern and despite just having woken up, he seemed much more in control of himself than Keith did.

“Just now?” he asked, rubbing his thumb against Keith’s shoulder blade.

“Y-yeah,” Keith whispered, eyes trained on the floor. He couldn’t meet Shiro’s eyes. He just couldn’t. “I didn’t make it to the bathroom,” he added, feeling his cheeks heat up as Shiro hummed in sympathy.

“Aw, Keith,” he murmured, smoothing back the younger man’s hair.

Keith sucked in a mouthful of air, choking on a sob. “I woke up feeling really sick and the blankets were all tangled and I c-couldn’t get out of bed in time and I didn’t know what to do.” The words tumbled out in a rush, so fast and breathy it was a wonder Shiro even heard them. But his warm, steady hand was rubbing up and down his back and Keith felt an overwhelming sense of comfort flood his senses.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. The sheets can be washed. Let’s get you cleaned up a bit and then we can go lay down in the lounge for a bit.”

Keith wanted to protest. He didn’t need help. He could deal with this on his own. He was a grown adult… But he just felt so miserable and the prospect of curling up on the couch with a warm blanket was too much to turn down.

“Okay,” he whispered, nodding gingerly.

Shiro smiled and steered the red paladin towards the bathroom at the back of his room. He flicked the lights to low and Keith was glad because his head was beginning to ache.

“Alright, looks like a full set of new clothes is in order,” Shiro chuckled as he gave Keith a once over. “Sit down and I’ll see what I can find for clothes.” He disappeared back into the bedroom and Keith sank down onto the closed toilet lid. He felt cold and shaky and although the nausea had abated some, his stomach was still churning menacingly.

He wasn’t sure how long Shiro was gone, but when he returned he was carrying a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt from Keith’s room. “Alright, there you go. Get changed and then you can lay down again.”

Shiro left the room again, closing the door behind him.

Hands shaking, Keith stripped off his soiled clothes and quickly changed. He found himself wishing for a shower, but his legs felt too weak and shaky to hold him up so he settled for rinsing out his mouth with water from the sink. Feeling marginally better, Keith pushed open the bathroom door, soiled clothes bunched in his arms.

“Just leave those here,” Shiro instructed, stepping over from where he had been rummaging through his closet.

Keith was about to protest, but Shiro tugged the clothes from his hands and dumped them to the floor before he could get a word out.

“Alright, let’s get you settled in the lounge—sound good?”

Keith didn’t say anything, replying only with a slight nod and a hum of agreement. He was starting to feel dizzy and the urge to just flop on Shiro’s bed was growing increasingly strong.

Wordlessly, he followed Shiro out the door, arms wrapped tightly around his chest in an attempt to calm the shivers that wracked his body.

They made it to the lounge without incident, and Keith immediately sank down onto the couch, curling up at one end with his knees to his chest. Nausea was bubbling in his stomach, rising and falling like a tiny lifeboat at sea. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. The soft touch of a blanket brushed his arm and he grabbed at it, dragging the soft material to his chest. He heard Shiro mumble something but the words got lost in the buzzing noise that swarmed his head.

A cold hand touched his cheek and Keith flinched away. His heart was racing. Acid burned at his throat and suddenly that horrible hot feeling was back, snatching away the icy shudders that had plagued him. With weak hands, he pushed the blanket away and buried his face in the couch. Hands were on his back again, rubbing gently.

“eith? You…kay?”

Snippets of words broke through the haze. Keith shook his head, trying to keep as still as possible. _Please don’t throw up_ , he thought desperately _. Not with Shiro here._

But when did his body ever listen to him? A sick burp worked its way up his throat. He squished his nose into the couch cushion but there was no way Shiro had missed it.

“Keith?”

The words were clearer now.

“Can you sit up for a minute?”

Hands were on him, trying to turn his body so he was sitting upright.

“No...” he moaned, turning away. He couldn’t move. Burning nausea gnawed at his stomach and he felt the organ lurch.

 “Come on, sit up,” Shiro’s calm voice instructed. There was a moment of rustling sounds before something hard and cool was pressing against his arm.

Keith pried open his eyes and was greeted by a large white basin. He shuddered and slammed his eyes closed again. “Not gonna throw up,” he mumbled into the blanket, even though his body was screaming otherwise.

Shiro sighed again. “I know you don’t _want_ to throw up, Keith, but I think your body has other ideas.”

Keith shook his head violently, arms snaking around his stomach. A sharp sob tore at his throat, escaping against his best efforts to gulp it down. He hiccupped, slamming a fist against his mouth. How could this situation get any worse? He had already embarrassed himself enough tonight. He did _not_ need to throw up in front of Shiro.

“Aw Keith…” Shiro sighed, palm brushing against the red paladin’s cheek. “It’s okay. This happens to everyone. You’re not feeling well and fighting it will only make it worse. Just let your body do what it needs to.”

It was too much for Keith. The nausea, humiliation, panic, and desperation. He took one deep breath and started crying. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, sobs choking in his throat and ratcheting up his gag reflex until he was retching over the side of the couch.

Shiro moved with instincts too fast for Keith to process, grabbing the bucket and pushing it against the edge of the couch so it rested under Keith’s face.

Keith’s stomach lurched hard and a gag tore at his throat. Saliva dripped from his lips, running down his chin and splatting into the bucket. He shuddered and gagged again, this time deeper. To his utter humiliation, a whimper bubbled up on the end of a retch and if he didn’t feel so utterly horrible, he would have snapped at Shiro to leave. As it was he was too lost in misery to consider the possibility. He needed Shiro now. Needed that heavy hand on his back, rubbing back and forth, soothing and gentle. Grounding. Shiro was safety in every sense of the word and he _needed_ that right now.

Minutes dragged by, marked only by more heavy retches and the splash of sick into the bucket. Eventually, the retches morphed into dry heaves and every lurch brought up a little less. By the end, Keith was left shivering and shaking, drool hanging from his chin and smeared across his cheek. He lay his head on the edge of the couch, not caring that vomit was soaking into the blanket there. His whole body was rung out, an exhausted shell with not even enough energy left to hold his head up. He heard the scrape of the bucket against the floor and then Shiro was there, wiping his mouth with a cold cloth.

“Want to try a little water? Rinse your mouth out?”

Keith shrugged, eyes half lidded as he blinked up at the hazy image of Shiro. He couldn’t really focus on the words. Everything was hazy and dull, shimmering as if he were watching it all through glasses with a prescription that was too high. He closed his eyes against the odd surroundings. It made him feel sick.

“Keith.”

The voice was persistent. Oh, why did Shiro have to be so insistent!

“Mmph,” he mumbled, face pressed into the blanket.

A sigh brushed his hair and he felt Shiro rise to his feet. “Okay, rest for a bit, but after that you need to drink something.”

Keith barely heard those last words. His mind was already sinking into the inky depths of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins are delivering supplies to a planet damaged by the Galra. Keith insists he is well enough the next morning to go on the mission but he ends up getting really sick in the Altean pod on the trip over. Caring fluff ensues from Hunk and Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second and final chapter! But don’t worry, I have lots more Voltron sickfics planned so stay tuned! Hope you enjoy :).

Keith woke to the sound of voices – quiet but concerned. His mind felt fuzzy and dull, like his senses were clouded by a thick veil of mist. He swallowed, throat dry, as he tried to identify the voices.

“—can maybe make him some soup?” That was Hunk.

“We’ll see how he is when he wakes up. If this is some sort of stomach bug he might not be up for eating yet…”

Keith cringed, suddenly recognising where the foul taste in his mouth had come from. As the memories of the previous night returned, so did the crushing sense of humiliation, worsened now by the realisation that Hunk knew, and if Hunk knew, Lance would know and then there was no chance of keeping it secret.

Panic started to set in, coiling in Keith’s stomach and sparking against the dull nausea laying dormant there. Maybe he was okay? He didn’t feel that bad…If he could just get through breakfast and then training it would all be okay…right?

With a deep, settling breath, Keith calmed his nerves and opened his eyes. The room took a moment to adjust into focus, but Keith was determined and pushed through the dizziness to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the couch.

Immediately two pairs of concerned eyes turned to fix on him.

“Keith!” Shiro stepped forward, arm outstretched to push the red paladin back down onto the couch.

“’m fine,” Keith said, ducking away and pulling himself up on shaky legs. The room spun around him, sending his stomach into a low roll. He swallowed, closing his eyes and breathing deeply for a moment. He was fine.

When he reopened his eyes, Shiro was staring back at him with wide eyes, concern etched in his forehead. “Keith, you should be resting…”

Hunk took a step forward, hand brushing against Keith’s forehead before he had a chance to pull back. “Shiro’s right. He said you were really sick last night…”

Keith scowled at him, feigning annoyance although his mind was thick with humiliation. “Um…Yeah but. I’m okay now. I think it was just something I ate…” He trailed off, eyes falling downwards as his hands fiddled with the edge of his glove. “I’m good now.”

Shiro did not look convinced, but finally he pulled back, sighing. “Right, Hunk just made breakfast, so if you can handle that then we’ll see. I don’t want you going on the mission if you’re sick.”

Keith’s mind froze, horror seeping through his skin and burrowing down into the marrow of his bones. Right…they were supposed to be transporting supplies to a nearby planet that had been ravaged by the Galra. How could he have forgotten?”

Shiro was staring at him again and Keith winced, nodding quickly. “Okay.”

Making it through breakfast was a much more difficult task than Keith would have imagined. Hunk had made a wide spread of breakfast items which under normal conditions would have been delicious, but to Keith’s queasy stomach were torture. He managed to choke down several bites of space pancake before settling for some strange purple juice. He didn’t know what it was made from, but it was easier on his stomach than food and at this point, all he cared about was getting out of there.

At last all of them filed out of the room, laughing animatedly as they dispersed to get ready to leave. Keith left without a word, hurrying to his room to change into his paladin armour. He noticed with a sinking heart that someone had cleaned the vomit from the floor and sheets. Shiro must have done it the night before… Guilt crept up his throat, hot and strangling. All the more reason to tough his way through this mission and not cause any more trouble for the other paladins.

Shiro must have kept quiet about his condition the previous night because when he met with Lance, Hunk, and Allura to board the Altean pod they were taking to the planet, neither of them said anything about it. Hunk of course already knew, but his glance of sympathy and concern was subtle and much more manageable than if Lance were to find out.

They all settled into the shuttle and Allura began to lay out the instructions for their mission.

Keith tried to listen, but the words kept getting jumbled in his brain and he wished he could sit down because he was starting to feel lightheaded.

 _It’s okay_ , he told himself firmly, shaking his head to try and clear it. _You’re fine. You’ve just got to get through this mission—then you can sleep._

Ever so subtly, he shifted towards the wall, leaning up against it in such a way that it just looked like he was bracing himself for the ship’s take-off. Hunk gave him a concerned look but he brushed it off, forcing a smile to his tired lips.

The motion of take-off did not help matters. The dizziness he had felt on the ground increased tenfold now that they were in the air. Allura was a good pilot, but Keith just did not have the stomach for this right now. Slowly heat began to creep up his neck, prickling his skin and drawing sweat into his armour. He shifted slightly, moving so he could look out the window. The feeling reminded him of the time Shiro had taken him and the rest of the cadets out on the ocean for part of their training—back when he had just gotten into the Garrison. He had been excited to learn the intricacies of sailing, especially since Iverson was not along on the trip and it was just Shiro and Adam teaching the class. But not long into the trip, he had started feeling strange. A weird, unpleasant feeling that slowly morphed into nausea and had him lunging over the side. He shuddered. That had not been a pleasant memory. None of the other cadets had gotten seasick except Hunk and the two of them had spent the rest of the trip huddled by the railing, eyes glued to the horizon.

Keith pulled a water pouch from the box nestled in the back of the ship. It was probably supposed to be saved for later once they had done some actual work, but he was growing desperate. Surely water would help? He pushed the straw in and took a long slow sip. The cool water felt good against his throat and he took another long sip before pulling back. There, crisis averted. He was just settling against the wall when the ship jolted to the side.

“Sorry!” Allura called from the pilot seat. “There are a lot of asteroids around here so it might get a little bumpy.”

Keith heard Hunk groan from the other side of the ship but he was too focussed on his own condition to pay much attention. Sweat was breaking out on the back of his neck as heat steadily rose to smother him. An awful tingling feeling pinched the back of his throat and he knew what was coming. This had been a bad bad idea. Why oh why had he tried to come on this mission? If he hadn’t decided to be so stubborn he could be safely in the castle now, curled around the toilet in his own private room. The thought sent a sense of desperation through his body and he felt himself gag unexpectedly. Yeah, he needed to get out of there _now_.

“Allura?” he called, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Yeah Keith?” Allura responded immediately, not turning around as she weaved around another asteroid.

“Um…do you, ah…have a bathroom on here?” He swallowed, trying to keep the urgency from his tone.

“Dude, we literally just left the castle. You can’t possibly need a bathroom break already!” Lance cried incredulously.

Allura cleared her throat, evidently slightly annoyed at being interrupted. “Sorry Keith, we don’t. But it’s not far to the planet.”

Keith wasn’t listening. All he could focus on was the horrible awful situation he was in and the doom that Allura’s answer carried with it. No bathroom. No escape. Nowhere to go and _oh he was going to be sick._

The ship swerved again and Keith’s stomach gave a sickening lurch. His throat tingled with impending nausea and he could barely breathe through the sudden dizziness. Everything was buzzing around him and he felt himself sinking to the floor, unable to hold himself upright anymore.

“Keith?” Allura was saying, tone darkening with concern. “Are you alright?”

Keith gave a miserable little hiccup, cheeks burning with embarrassment. “I don’t feel very good,” he mumbled and clamped his lips shut.

“Oh…oh god, guys?” Lance was staring at Keith with wide eyes. “I think he’s gonna puke.”

“Yeah uh…Nice deduction Lance,” Hunk said. He crossed the ship in two quick strides, sinking down next to Keith. “Hey, buddy,” he said gently, reaching to press a large hand against Keith’s back. Still supporting Keith, he turned to Allura, voice calm but urgent. “Do you have like, a bucket or a bag or something?”

Allura unfroze, her wide eyes scanning the compartment for a moment before settling on a large plastic bag. She grabbed it and tossed it to Hunk. “There.” Her voice was shaky and somewhat higher pitched than usual. “Is he alright? Does he need medical assistance?”

“No, he’ll be okay,” Hunk assured quickly. He had already grabbed the bag and was offering it to Keith.

Keith reached for it with shaking hands, clutching the plastic like it was a lifeline. Nausea rolled through his entire body and he bit his lip, desperately trying to hold back everything that was so violently trying to come up. A sick burp rolled its way up his throat and he groaned. His fingers curled around the plastic bag, drawing it up to his mouth.

“Hey, don’t fight it,” Hunk said, noticing the way Keith was struggling to regain control. “It’s okay.”

Keith wanted to tell him that it was anything _but_ okay, but if he opened his mouth, he knew he would lose it.

“Aw…feeling airsick are we Mullet?” Lance couldn’t help but tease, flashing Keith a winning look.

Keith groaned, eyes fixed on the floor.

“Shut up, Lance,” Hunk said, his voice unusually harsh. “He’s not airsick. He was sick last night and was too stubborn to stay behind.”

Lance immediately sobered at that, teasing expression melting into concern.

Keith wanted to yell at them all to shut up. It didn’t matter _why_ this was happening. What mattered was that any minute now he was going to be violently sick in front of all of them and he was helpless to do anything about it. His stomach gave another lurch and he hunched over the bag, squeezing his eyes closed. He retched hard but nothing came up. Thick saliva dripped off his tongue and into the bag, landing with a horrible splatting sound that only made him feel sicker.

He was breathing heavily now, nose almost touching the inside of the bag. Everything around him faded until the only thing he was aware of was the rising nausea and Hunk’s steady hand on his back. His stomach gave another violent heave and he lurched over the bag, burping up a small mouthful of sick. He heard Lance’s murmur of disgust but already he was heaving again, his breath cut off as a thick wave of liquid splashed into the bag.

“Okay, okay. This is happening…” Lance’s voice came from somewhere to his left.

Keith gulped, trying to catch his breath. His throat and nose stung from the vomit that had been forced through them, making his eyes water. He felt someone pulling back his hair and with a note of surprise, he realised it was Lance. That was strange…maybe his fever was so high he was hallucinating. Because Lance…Lance would never comfort him like this.

After a time, Keith felt the haze of dizzying heat lift around him and the nausea dulled enough for him to lift his head out of the plastic bag.

“Hey? You feeling any better?” Hunk asked gently. He pulled a wad of tissues from a nearby box and held them out towards Keith.

Keith sniffed and took the offered tissues, bringing them to his mouth to wipe away the sick. He shrugged, dropping them into the bag and leaning back against the wall. “Still don’t feel good,” he mumbled. What was the point in pretending now? It wasn’t like the situation could get any more embarrassing.

“Yeah… I’m not surprised,” Hunk said with a shudder. “Why did you push so hard to come on the mission?”

“Didn’t want to let you guys down,” Keith whispered to the floor, eyes not meeting Hunk’s. “There isn’t time for me to be sick. I just…keep slowing everyone down. I didn’t want to be a burden.”

This time it was Lance who responded. “Keith, man. I know I tease you and stuff, but honestly, none of us would ever see you as a burden. You’re part of the team. And getting sick is a natural thing that happens to everyone. We aren’t going to hate you just because you aren’t feeling good.”

Keith frowned up at him, eyes narrowed slightly. “You…don't hate me?”

“What? Of course not! Why would you even think that? You’re our friend! Family. Keith…it’s been hard on all of us being out here in space. I miss my family more than anything. But that’s why we have to stick together. You’re a part of this new space family whether you like it or not, so don’t you dare let me catch you saying any more crap about being a burden.”

A strange sense of warmth spread over Keith, different than before. It wasn’t the unpleasant heat of nausea, but more like the warmth of a fire on a cold winter day. He felt safe. He felt at home. And it was then he realised he _was_ home. This mismatched group of paladins was his family and he would do anything to protect them. And they would do the same for him.

Hunk was smiling, his own eyes bright with unshed tears. “Let’s get you back to the Castle and into bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would be interested in a story about Keith’s seasickness during the ocean training exercise back in Garrison days let me know in the comments!


End file.
